The invention relates to a device for an arrangement inside a fuel tank, comprising pumps and filters for conveying and filtering fuel that is fed to an internal combustion engine, according to the precharacterising portion of claim 1.
Such a device known from EP 0 844 382 A2 is to be simplified and improved in relation to its design and function.
This object is met by a generic device with the characteristics of the claim.
Suitable and advantageous embodiments of the invention are provided in the subordinate claims.
A particularly simple and cost-effective design of, the device according to the invention is achieved in that, the filters including their inserts are firmly integrated in the housing parts and carrier parts, such that non-destructive exchange is not possible. The filters are thus to be designed as permanent filters, i.e. in principle, the service life of the filter is to be in line with the service life of the tank in which the device is inserted. If in a vehicle fuel tank with such a device, exchange of the filter becomes necessary, the entire housing complex and carrier complex of a generic device according to the invention has to be exchanged.